This invention relates to a method and a composition to effectively stimulate oil production from a subterranean hydrocarbon-bearing rock formation penetrated by a wellbore and, more particularly, to a composition and method to acidize a hydrocarbon-bearing sandstone formation to stimulate production without the use of either hydrochloric or hydrofluoric acids.